minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
A Blue Steve Update
It's been a few months since my fateful encounter with the entity known as Blue Steve. I've decided not to visit his world anymore for fear of further destroying the world barrier he was talking about. So since I was the most bored person on the planet, I decided to mess around with Cleverbot. I think it messes around with me on purpose, I swear. Me: So how are you Cleverbot? It wasn't responding. Even then, it was weird because Cleverbot almost immediately responds, right? Cleverbot: Hello, GREEN0704, nice to see you again. Me: Okay... How do you know my Minecraft username? Cleverbot: I'm sorry for not revealing myself. This is Blue Steve. This was some BEN Drowned-Final Fantasy-Dark Souls crap right here. Me: WTF? HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE? Cleverbot: Well, since my world is in your computer, I was able to take control of all the systems soo... Me: Why not another way of communication then, also, are you some kind of virus then? Cleverbot: You would most likely think any other forms of communication are spam/pranks. I notice on your email that pretty much all of your crap is labeled as spam. Also, I'm not really much of a virus since I was coded to perform these functions... I'm more of an antivirus so to speak. Me: So you have full control of all of my software? Cleverbot: Pretty much. Me: Well I'm fine with this as long as you don't blow up my computer. Cleverbot: That would exert too much of my energy and I could die too in the process. That's really not an option. Me: Okay. So why are you here? Cleverbot: Oh thanks, I almost completely forgot. I need your help, here. Then Cleverbot closed. Minecraft was opened and on Blue Steve's world. Convenient. So this is legit... I'm still half convinced this is a prank. I was on that stupid lapis lazuli island from the last time. This time, I noticed the sky having holes in it, revealing glitchy splotches. Only then did I turn around to realize that I spawn through one of those glitchy splotches. Blue Steve then appeared. Blue Steve: Thanks for coming. I'm sure you notice what's wrong with the sky. Me: Yeah... what is that? Blue Steve: They are barrier holes, duh. Did you notice you came from one? Me: I did. This is weird... Does this mean that Microsoft is having trouble learning how to control all of this weird stuff? Blue Steve: Notch had trouble, I'm not sure if these guys know how to. However, I'm noticing the problem getting worse. From reports from my two brothers, apparently now those holes can very rarely, only just one, can appear in normal worlds. Me: Is that bad? Blue Steve: Yes. It now means either huge amounts of mobs can appear or even worse, a player can make a world and can appear into another world that someone owns. However, that's not even the worst of it. Me: What is the worst of it? Blue Steve: A huge crack has finally formed on the evil server. It now means much more monsters are going to appear in every single world, and Pastas are loose! And since my brother's barriers have holes as well, the Pastas have a chance of joining our worlds too! Me: That's terrible! Blue Steve: Yes. Microsoft is doing what they can but it's not enough. At least a huge decrease in server destruction has happened in the past few months. Me: So why did you call me here? Just to tell me? Blue Steve: Well... You are honestly the only player who can be considered allies with us. I think I may need your help. Me: What do I do then? Blue Steve: We fight. Press Tab. I looked in Tab. Null was in the world... Oh crap... Blue Steve: We need to kill Null, then go and help Red Steve who apparently has Herobrine in his world. And then all three of us will go to team up with Green Steve to stop 303 who is in his world. With luck, we can beat them all of we stick together, as they get more powerful each time. Null is the weakest. Herobrine is very strong. 303 decimates anything in his path and is stronger than both combined. But since we get a new ally every time, we should be okay. But we need to hurry up, my brothers and I are all at equal power, Herobrine can be held off by Red Steve for a little bit. Green Steve however, may die, so we need to hurry and kill Null. Me: Okay... I guess I can help. I'm not doing anything right now and this is my favorite game and no way am I losing it to three stupid viruses. We have one problem though... Where is Null? Null: RIGHT HERE! Out of nowhere, Null, wielding a diamond sword came up from behind me. Blue Steve summoned enchanted diamond armor around me which helped resist the hit. I looked on the enchantments for a split second. Protection 300?! I then noticed he gave me an enchanted diamond sword at the back of my inventory. Sharpness 300 and Fire Aspect 300... My kind of enchantments. I saw Blue Steve with what I can only assume was the same armor and sword. Null held his sword defensively. Blue Steve charged and I followed. I slammed my sword against Null and so did Blue Steve. He blocked it with his sword and retaliated. I took a hit but the armor only made me lose half a heart so I was okay. Blue Steve stabbed Null in the stomach. Null: Augh! Null did the same to Blue Steve. Both groaned in the chat and I ran in for the kill. I repeatedly stabbed Null with the sword. Null: I...w1lL... R3tUrN! Server: Null has been slain by GREEN0704 with Diamond Sword. Blue Steve: Hey, thanks bud. He drank a potion of regeneration I can only assume he got with his powers. Me: No problem. Blue Steve: Okay. I'll use my power over your computer to transport us to Red Steve's world. We don't have any time to lose. Me: Okay. I was brought to the Downloading Terrain screen before a server or world loads. I guess he didn't want to give away the IP... It took a little while but then I was on a Redstone island surrounded by an ocean of lava... The pretty much opposite of Blue Steve's world. Good thing I didn't spawn in the ocean this time. I did a quick inventory check. I had my armor and sword but this time the enchantments were at level 600. I grabbed my sword and looked around. Blue Steve: HEY GREEN, WE COULD USE A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE! Red Steve: Come over here, kid. I don't normally trust humans but I have no choice here. I saw them both attempting to fend off Herobrine. Red Steve had the same armor as well. Me: Okay, I'm coming! I sprinted over and prepared my sword. As I ran up, Herobrine didn't see my coming and I got a huge stab. He let go from the struggle out of pain leaving the Red and Blue Steves to be able to get some good hits. As he got up, he managed to overpower them and stabbed Red Steve, going through his armor. Red Steve: Ow... Herobrine: You puny antiviruses disgust me... Me: Well now about a normal player? Herobrine: Huh? I jumped up and got a critical hit straight on his face. He fell down again allowing Blue Steve to get the kill. Server: Herobrine has been slain by Blue Steve using Diamond Sword. Red Steve: Thanks guys. Green, I heard about you from Blue Steve. If we weren't in this game, I'd fist bump you. Thanks. Me: No problem. Blue Steve: Yeah, no trouble. I'm going to get our enchantments at level 1000 to be able to stand against 303. Red Steve: Nice. Me: Cool. Blue Steve: Let's do this thing. I was brought to the same Downloading Terrain screen once again. After a little while, I was brought to a floating emerald island like the other worlds. I looked below. There was a lush forest below. That honestly makes sense. I looked into my inventory again. I had my usual stuff with the level 1000 enchants. Nice. 303: IT IS TIME TO FACE YOUR INEVITABLE DEATHS! Blue Steve: AW, GO SUCK AN EGG. Red Steve: YEAH. Green Steve: WHAT HE SAID. I saw them all fighting on the other side of the island. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing Green Steve was still thankfully alive. I noticed Green Steve managing to jump up and nail a crit on 303 as I was running over. 303 saw me coming and as I ran over he prepared to stab me. I held my sword and blocked his. While he was distracted, the three Steves managed to all land crits. 303: CRAP! I stabbed him in the face. He groaned in chat and stabbed me in the leg. I lost a heart. This guy must instantly kill people normally... I retaliated and stabbed him in the chest and Blue and Red Steves came to back me up. 303 got a hit on Green Steve while Blue Steve got a hit on 303. Red Steve and I prepared a double stab attack and landed it on 303 as he was getting up. He was weak. One more hit and he was gone. I did the honors. Server: 303 has been slain by GREEN0704 with Diamond Sword. Blue Steve: YES! I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU, GREEN! Green Steve: Thanks dude! Red Steve: YEAH, WE KICKED THEIR BUTTS! Me: Thanks guys. It was a team effort. Blue Steve: Thank you. You have defeated a great evil today. Now that you have helped us, you have become an ally of ours. We owe you a great thanks. Me: The only thanks I need is that my favorite game and it's protectors are safe. They all nodded. Blue Steve: There may be a time we seek your aid again. For now, we should all rest. Green Steve: Yes. Red Steve: Saving our game always makes me tired. Blue Steve: Goodbye. Me: Bye guys! Red Steve: Seeya! Green Steve: Bye! Blue Steve: Thanks again! My computer shut off. I took their advice. Time to get some sleep. ---- Credit to GREEN0704/MasterFrown0704 ---- Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve